Robyn yells at Prince Adam
One Friday morning, Robyn Starling woke up at 6:00 and decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some rainbow swirls ice cream, milk, rainbow swirls yogurt, rainbow candy, honey, and then some. As soon as Robyn was about to make the milkshake, her father Adam came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Robyn?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE!!!!!!!" Robyn yelled. Adam did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady!" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Robyn cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a rainbow swirls milkshake." Robyn said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Adam told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not go to the carnival with Arthur this weekend." Robyn threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Adam made up his mind. "You are not going to the carnival with Arthur this weekend." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some peach sherbet now." Robyn said. "No," said Adam. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Robyn shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Adam. Since Robyn refused to listen, Adam dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Adam placed Robyn on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Adam told Robyn. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Robyn decided to get up from the couch, walk over to brother, Young Bagheera and squeeze him. "Robyn?" Adam called. "What?!" "If Bagheera doesn't like being called a baby, leave him alone." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!!!!!!!" Robyn screamed. But Bagheera just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make yourself a sandwich, that's fine with me." said Adam. "Young Bagheera and Pumbaa are nothing but hunks of junk!" Robyn muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Adam walked over to her. "Robyn?" "I wanna go to the carnival with Arthur." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Adam, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Robyn (now dressed in a red tTshirt with a white stripe, light blue leggings, white socks, matching sneakers, and a red hairband) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a red shoulder bag. "I'm going to the carnival with Arthur no matter what people say." she said. Adam noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Robyn." But it was too late. Robyn had left the house without asking Adam! At the carnival, Arthur (Wart) was waiting for Robyn. They bought tickets for the rides. Arthur and Robyn rode on the Scrambler, the Musik Express, the Roundup, the Polar Express, the Tornado, the Orbiter, and the Rockstar. Category:X Yells At Her Father Category:Yelling At Somebody